Ari's fetish?
by the adventures of ari and zuzu
Summary: says what it is


Ari's fetish?!

I was soooo boooorreeed, and this is the result

Oh yeah... Btw THIS IS A SPOILER ALLERT!

Ari pov  
It was a normal day in the royal green house, the sun was shining at a 'pleasant' angle as Shiro had said, and the temperature was, as I would say, 'k'. Said queen was playing Solitaire, the perfect game for her, as the jack and Shizuka ... What was his name again? Oh well, anyway they were playing a slightly-less-than-civil game of chess... Well on Sora's ( wooh Hoo I remembered) part at least.  
"No fair Shizu! You're too cruel and calculating!"  
Shizuka brushed him off with a smirk  
" then you better learn how to be 'cruel and calculating...'"- she made air quotes with her fingers "...like me if you ever want to beat me." Sora glared halfheartedly at her, and started to reset the chessboard  
"One more game Shizu-chan, I'll beat you this time!"  
"hah! You couldn't beat me even if I let you!"  
"oh yeah? "  
"Yeah!"  
Their voices begain to drift into the background as I focused back on my PSP, the faint music of the Kagamines' hit single: 'Migikata no Chou' filling my ears.  
'oh Len' I sighed, pressing the buttons to form the perfect combo to win 'you're as cute as ever today! I wish you were real! Oh how I d-'  
" ARIIIIIIII!"  
My thoughts, and progress were violently halted as the brat king forced his way into my life yet again. I gave him my best ice glare.  
"what could you possibly want? I'm in the middle of something very important!" I gestured to my game, and ignored Shiro's meek comment about 'no electronics in school'.  
"IIII'MMMM BOOOOORREEEDDD!"  
"so?" I returned to my game, tapping the X-button so many times I thought it might break.  
"ENTERTAIN ME PESANT!" he shoved my PSP to the floor, earning me a very low score on my game, and him a very high score on my BITCH I WILL MURDER YOUUUU, THEN CURSE YOUR ANCESTORS FOR A MILLION GENERATIONS! Scale. I was seething. Going through the three-hundred-and-four ways I could either kill, maim, or mortally injure him, and picking the most gruesome way.  
"YOU. WILL. DIIIEEE!" I pounced on top of him and began clawing, biting, and scratching any part of him I came into contact with. Soon enough, we became a tumbling mass of hair, skin, uniforms, and teeth. Somewhere in the background I heard Shiro's worried cry, Sora's whoop of excitement, and Shizuka's sigh of- oww! Damn prince! I whipped him with the back of my hand as we tumbled. I saw his hand speed towards my face and I braced for impact, squeezing my eyes shut.

...

...

...

I opened my eyes warily, my hands pinned under his. I felt a slight sting on my cheek, no doubt one of the many mutual injuries inflicted on the both of us. His face was waaaayy to close for comfort. But my face remained blank.  
"...Ari... What's your fetish?..."  
"I-I don't have one."  
Me? Having a fetish?! N-no way! Ne-ver!  
"every girl has a fetish Ari. I just am having a little trouble figuring yours out."  
I pushed him off, grabbed my psp, shoved it in my bag, and stalked away.  
"... AND EVEN IF I HAD A FETISH, I WOULD NEVER TELL THE LIKES OF YOU!"

:::::::::: little did I know, this was the beginning of a loooong string of attempts on my secret fetish::::::::::

Attempt number one: shota kuro

"Ari-nee!" I rolled my eyes at the cutely dressed Kuro, his long eyelashes batting innocently.  
"do you like what you see?"he asked, keeping up his act.  
"*sigh* really Kuro? First of all that is not my fetish, an second of all you are taller than me, so it doesn't work." at my reply he stormed off like the brat he was, taking his shota followers (who had been not so secretly following him the whole time).

Attempt number five: neko ears

"CRAP! GET AWAY FROM ME KURO!" said brat was curled up on my lap, playing with my cotton candy colored locks.  
"No~nya! Is this your fetish~nya?"  
"NO IT'S NOT, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"JUST TELL ME~NY-!"  
-the rest cannot be seen do to extreme violence, and the fact that the author was too lazy.-

Attempt number 41: yaoi

Most awkward meeting ever! I sat right in front of the two 'lovebirds', Sora had obviously been bribed, as they played 'uke and seme' Shizuka had left to pee an hour ago, and Shiro was sitting as stiff as a board. The two idiots walked up to me, hand and hand, Sora fake blushing and Kuro smirking.  
"is this your-"  
"NOT AT ALL!"  
"THANK GOD!" Sora yelled, and ran out the door.

I was hiding in the utility closet from the gym coach when I heard footsteps approaching. Crap.  
"what IS her fetish Shizuka?"  
Oh, shizuka's here. I'm fine then.  
"like I would tell you! go put this utility crap away by yourself pony tail prince!"  
Shizuka left.

I could feel my cheeks burning up. 'crap crap crap! Anywhere but here, any where but here! ' I scooted as far back into the closet as I could, my back hitting the cold, unforgiving plaster of the wall.  
Footsteps came closer, my pulse was racing.  
'please please please please!'  
Light hit my face.  
"Ari... What are you doing?"  
I hid behind a bag of dodgeballs.  
"Ari's not here right now, please go away!"  
"Ari..." he crouched down in front of my barricade."... You don't need to worry... I've given up. "  
"Hah! Yeah right!"  
"What? What do you mean 'Yeah right'?"  
"N-Nothing! J-just go away! "  
"ARI!" he shoved my shelter aside, exposing my red cheeks to the world.  
"Pony tail! " I shoved my face in my hands.  
'Save me!'  
I heard laughing, and peaked up at that evil, evil boy.  
"that's your fetish? pony-tails?!"  
"s-so what if it is?"  
"nothing it's just... Cute" he smiled at me.  
I blushed... So darn red... To close...  
Wait...  
"CRAAAAAPPP!"


End file.
